vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyaru
|-|Base= |-|Upgraded= Summary Keyaru is a 14-year-old teenager that obtained the Hero Class: Healer. After being summoned to serve the kingdom, he was betrayed and enslaved by the other heroes, suffering from all kinds of abuse and exploitation for 4 years. However, he later forms a scheme to take his revenge after realizing the incredible hidden potential of the Healer Class and regaining his sanity. Putting his plan into motion, he sabotages the other heroes as they face off against the Demon King, allowing him to defeat the demon himself and obtain the philosopher's stone. With the stone's limitless power, Keyaru "heals" the entire world, turning back time by four years. In this new timeline, the now hatred-fueled Keyaru hopes to enact his vengeance in full. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, up to 9-B with Upgrade. Unknown with Corruption Name: Keyaru, Keyaruga Origin: Kaifuku Jutsushi no Yarinaoshi Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Hero, Healer, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Matter Manipulation (Can heal on a molecular level), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery (Has the combined knowledge of a multitude of skilled soldiers), Corruption (Type 2), Power Mimicry (with Simulation), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his own statistics by decreasing other ones), Statistics Reduction (Can decrease his own stats to increase other ones; Can decrease someone's stats with Steal), Biological Manipulation, Information Analysis (With the Eye of Truth), Reactive Evolution, Time Manipulation (Rewinds time to heal people), Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Mana Absorption (with Steal), Minor Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Poison and other Toxins Attack Potency: Human level, up to Wall level with Upgrade (Can increase his statistics so it can match even the world's greatest swordsman in a fight, who was said to be at the apex of mankind). Unknown with Corruption (It bypasses conventional durability) Speed: Normal Human, up to Subsonic with upgrade (Can greatly enhance his speed, allowing him to perform various sword slashes on a single movement. Comparable to Kureha Clyret, who can move faster than the eye can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, up to Wall Class with Upgrade Durability: Human level, up to Wall level with Upgrade (Can increase the stats of his own durability) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with most magic skills. Extended melee range with his sword. Standard Equipment: Sword, healing potions, various airborne and intravenous alchemical toxins that induce status effects. Intelligence: Gifted (Can use his skill Heal in a variety of different and creative ways, allowing him to develop new powers. Has great knowledge of alchemy and biology. Has all the knowledge and fighting skills of many different renowned fighters and soldiers. Excels when given time to prepare and is a deft manipulator.) Weaknesses: Egocentric. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heal: Although the Healer Class only grants the Heal ability, Keyaru has been able to modify it and develop new capabilities. *'Recover:' The original use for the Heal skill. By manipulating time and matter, Keyaru returns things to a previous state, healing deep injuries nearly instantly from himself or others. Using it causes him great pain, but he eventually learns how to use this skill without being hindered at all. *'Simulation:' Every time Keyaru heals someone, he gains the target's fighting skills and experience. After using this skill many times, he retained all the knowledge from many different fighters, soldiers and mages. *'Corruption:' Destroys the target from inside by corrupting them during the healing process. Although it requires contact, even just a light touch is enough to ensure near-instant death in most targets. Keyaru usually refers to this ability as a One-Hit KO skill, though the full details of its workings are still unknown. *'Steal:' Can absorb all the mana from someone, or just a portion if he wants. If the target is a mage or is fully dependant on mana, they will be weakened or incapacitated depending on how much was stolen. *'Upgrade:' Allows Keyaru to modify things by "upgrading" them to a desired state. This has a broad range of applications. **'Superhuman Augmentation:' By upgrading himself, Keyaru can increase his own stats at the cost of others, such as strength, speed, magical attack, magical defense, and physical defense. This allows him to change his abilities to counter his opponent or even change them during battle to maximize his effectiveness in combat. **'Transmutation:' Keyaru can modify a target's body by transmuting them, allowing him to change their appearance, physical stats, gender, and mind. **'Memory Erase:' While touching someone's head, Keyaru can manipulate or erase memories at will. **'Shapeshift:' By using Upgrade on himself, Keyaru can change his appearance. **'Rewrite:' Keyaru can use Upgrade on enchanted/magical objects, changing their functions. Eye of Truth: Also called as "The Eye That See Through Everything", is a powerful magic that Keyaru obtained by making a pact with the spirit of the stars. It allows him to get full information about the target's stats, such as: Magical defense, Physical defense, Level, Mana, Health, Class, Abilities, Passives, and Speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Alchemists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kaifuku Jutsushi no Yarinaoshi Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier